To evaluate the safety of 89-12 rotavirus vaccine when administered orally to healthy infants. To determine the immunogenicity and local gastrointestinal immunity after one and two doses of 89-12 rotavirus and to evaluate the presence of shedding of rotavirus in the gastrointestinal tract following vaccination.